


Me Without You is Like a Present Without a Bow

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kastle Christmas Secret Santa Gift Exchange, and I regret literally nothing, kastle christmas, this is like cavity inducing fluff ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Frank makes plans for his first Christmas as a 'free' man and they involve Karen. But he can't do it alone so he recruits some help from people.





	Me Without You is Like a Present Without a Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisherz365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/gifts).



> For sincerelydayyy on tumblr! Merry Christmas! Fic title is from a Kacey Musgraves song! Links are various outfits, etc. :-)

Frank Castle didn't get nervous about much, but this was making him anxious. Standing in a lush, Upper East Side apartment building's hallway waiting to knock on the door. But he was doing this for her. So he shifted the [wreath](https://img1.etsystatic.com/156/1/6203992/il_570xN.1117365791_jsxz.jpg) he had brought as a peace offering of sorts and knocked. He heard footsteps and saw a shadow. He had a feeling it was him. "Come on Nelson, open up..." He told him. "I um.... I need your help." He told him and the door swung open to a wide eyed, Foggy Nelson. "What are you doing here?" He cried out almost too loudly. "You're.... You're..." Frank stood in the hall awkwardly. "I'm Pete Castiglione." Foggy reluctantly pulled Frank in the apartment to avoid nosy neighbors.

"How dumb do you think I am?" Foggy asked him as he kept his distance and eyed Frank.

"I am according to Homeland Security papers." He told him simply with a shrug. 

Foggy stared at Frank incredulously. "You know what, this is insane." He held his hands up and then sighed as he rubbed his face. "Look I um.... I brought you...." Marci walked in right then and interupted. "Foggy Bear, who's your friend?" She widened her eyes when she saw him but then smiled. "Hiya!" She greeted. "Marci, don't you know who that is?" He asked his live in girlfriend with a dramatic flail. "I do...." She told him as she poured some coffee. "Would you like some coffee?" She asked Frank. "I um.... Thank you. I um... I brought you this." He reached out and handed Marci the wreath he had bought them. She brightened at the wreath. "It's beautiful, thank you." She told him with a smile and walked out of the room. "I need your help Nelson." Frank told him softly and handed him a six pack of Foggy's favorite beer. "Please." He said softly. "It's for Karen." 

Foggy froze and looked at Frank. "She's fine but.... I-I want to do something for her for Christmas. I just.... You know her best probably." He said with a shrug. "Is there anything she would like to get or do?" He asked him desperately as he sipped his coffee, waiting for Foggy to talk to him. 

Foggy stared at Frank for several moments. He knew during the trial that he and Karen had grown close. But this seemed completely different. "Are you going to break her heart or hurt her?" Foggy asked him softly, staring at him though. "I would never. Nobody goes after her on my watch." Frank told him gruffly. "Ever."   
Foggy just sighed at that, for some reason he believed him. There was something about the way Frank spoke that just made him believe him. "Okay fine.... I'll help." He relented and groaned as he popped open one of the beers and took a long pull from it. 

"Thank you." Frank told him softly as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

"Karen once told me that when she first moved to New York, she wanted to see the Nutcracker. But.... Couldn't afford it." Foggy told him with a shrug. "If you want to sweep her off her feet. I'd take her there. And I assume that's what you want to do judging by the fact that I have The Punisher literally begging for my help in my fucking kitchen."   
Frank smirked at that. "Look.... I really appreciate the suggestion. Thanks Nelson. And thank Marci for the coffee." He told him. "Hey, how'd you know where I live? And how the hell did you get in the building?" Foggy called as Frank walked to the door. Frank smirked again and shook his head. "Merry Christmas." He called as he left. 

\---------

A week later, Frank pulled his cherry red mustang up to the Leiberman house. The kids were at school and David was at the job Homeland had given him. Which was perfect. He needed a woman's help. And Sarah was the only woman he knew to help.   
So he knocked. Sarah swung open the door and smiled at him. "Frank! I mean... Pete!" She greeted him and gave him a friendly hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. "David's at work." She admitted and looked up at him. 

"I uh.... I actually came to ask you for some help." Frank admitted and looked around the decorated house. "Oh?" She asked him curiously and crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorframe. "Yeah... I need some help buyin' some gifts for..... Someone." He admitted. "I need a woman's touch." He explained.   
Sarah arched a brow. "Does this uh.... Have anything to do with a certain reporter?" She asked him with a knowing grin. Frank sighed. "Your damn husband can't keep his mouth shut, can he?" He muttered frustrated. "But yeah, okay? I uh.... I wanna take her to the ballet. Buddy of mine snagged Christmas Eve tickets to the Nutcracker and uh.... I wanted to buy her a new dress and shit. Need a woman to help me pick some nice stuff for her." He explained. 

Sarah smiled at Frank. "Do you know her sizes?" She asked him. "I um.... Might've snuck into her place the other day and looked at some of her clothes and shoes." He admitted with a smirk. "Of course you did." She chuckled and shook her head. "Let me grab my coat and purse. Coffee?" She offered as she went about the house turning off appliances.   
"Coffee'd be nice, thank you." He agreed and heard her filling up her to go coffee mug and one for Frank. "Let's go." She told him and handed the mug to Frank.   
After a whole day of shopping, they got everything Frank wanted to get for Karen. Frank took Sarah back home and then went to his place to wrap the items. He had a plan.   
\-------   
Five days before Christmas and Karen sat in her office, working on her latest article. She had her lights up and lit and debated going home early. She couldn't bear working at this time of year. She loved Christmas, but damn was it a lonely time of year for her. 

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. 

"You're too young to frown so much Page." Came Ellison's voice from her door and smirked. "You have a delivery. And yes, we already checked it for explosives." He told her dryly as a he left and the delivery guy brought in the bouquet of [flowers](https://fyf.tac-cdn.net/images/products/large/TWR04-1.jpg). It held red and white carnations, pinecones, pine needles, and holly sprigs in a vase. "Thank you." She told him as he set them on her desk and she checked for a note. 

She found the envelope and opened the note. _"Merry Christmas, Trish knows what to do. See you Christmas Eve. 5pm."_

Curiously, she picked up her phone and dialed Trish. "What the hell is going on?" She asked as soon as Trish picked up. "I'm not in the mood to be stalked Trish." 

Trish let out a laugh. "You don't trust me?" She asked her, Karen could practically hear the smirk in her voice. 

Karen considered her words. She did trust her. "Yes." She told her. 

"Then trust me, you'll enjoy the next few days." She promised her.

"The next few days? What is going on?" She asked her even more confused now. 

Trish just laughed again. "I'll talk to you later Karen." She then hung up the phone. 

\--------

The next day, Karen was again in her office eating lunch. She found it was too cold to go out for lunch and she had brought her lunch for the day. She was eating leftover chinese food when Ellison appeared in her door. "Are you dating someone?" He asked her and she gave him a 'look'. 

"What? No. Why would you ask me that?" She asked him distracted. 

"Because yesterday, you got flowers and today you have another delivery." He told her as another messenger entered into her office and set a small shoebox on the desk. Jimmy Choo was emblazoned on the top and silver ribbon wrapping it with another note attached. 

"I-I'm not dating anyone." She told him in shock at the box and opened this note. 

_"Stay out of trouble Page, or Santa will put you on the naughty list. ;-)"_

She blushed as Ellison left her office and she untied the ribbon and opened the box to reveal a pair of expensive looking, black lace peep toe Jimmy Choo [heels](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/77/f2/11/77f211676496faa50c5c7f0a09173fc3--black-lace-shoes-black-laces.jpg). She was floored. What the hell was going on? She didn't see the point in calling Trish. She knew she wasn't going to tell her anything. 

\--------

The third day, Karen wasn't even surprised when Ellison showed up. "Let me guess...." She sighed out, a small smile on her lips. 

"You guessed it. Someone has a secret admirer and I'm intrigued." He told her as Karen took the package from the messenger after she signed for it. 

This was a navy blue, velvet box. Topped with red ribbon wrapped around it. Before opening it, she plucked this note from beneath the ribbon and opened the envelope. 

" _Don't worry, I didn't steal 'em and they're not real. ;-)"_

Ellison, stayed out of curiosity and read the note as Karen opened the jewelry box to reveal a necklace and earring [set](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1csgCLpXXXXaSXpXXq6xXFXXXm/H-HYDE-New-Arrival-Women-Red-Jewelry-Set-Gold-Color-With-Austrian-Crystal-Pendant-Earrings-Set.jpg_640x640.jpg) with red and white crystals that resembled rubies and diamonds. 

"Good thing they're not real, don't want you getting mugged over these." Ellison commented and handed the note back to her with a look of disbelief. "You sure there's not something you want to tell me?"

"Jesus Christ boss, I'm REALLY not dating anyone." She sighed at him and fingered the necklace idly before shutting the box and gingerly setting it in her bag. Ellison left her alone and she thought for a while. Who was sending her all these gifts? 

Her first thought (or rather a hope) was it was Frank. But why in the hell was he spending all this money on her? They weren't dating. They were just a.... Something. She hadn't even seen him since that day in the elevator. But God, did she wish this was Frank. But she also doubted it.

She shook off that thought, but unsure of who else would be sending her anything like these gifts. She hoped to god it wasn't that obnoxious guy in circulation who thought he was God's gift to women. 

She sighed and gave up trying to figure out who it was. 

\-------

The day before Christmas Eve and Karen was wrapping up her article. Editing it before emailing it in and going home for the day. 

"Page." Ellison's voice appeared, Karen was so distracted trying to edit she had completely forgotten to expect any kind of a package today. "Yeah?" She glanced up from her laptop and blushed at the sight of him next to another messenger holding a larger box wrapped in gold ribbon.

Another note was attached. 

_"Take tomorrow off. Trish and brunch will be there at 10am. ;-)"_

Karen stared at the note before Ellison took this one out of her fingers and chuckled. "Come into work tomorrow and I'll fire you." He told her with a smirk as he exited the office. 

Karen blushed and smiled at Ellison leaving. She tugged on the ribbon to untie it and opened the box to reveal a cozy and chic looking winter [coat](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g3-M00-6C-F1-rBVaHVS2TIGAFbihAAIRrHO2K2s302.jpg/elegant-2015-new-winter-coats-plus-size-women.jpg). Long with a belt and fashionable collar. She had everything but an actual outfit to wear to go.... Somewhere. 

She was definitely intrigued. 

\---------

"I swear to god Jess, if you drop that box...." Trish warned her best friend as they walked to Karen Page's apartment together. Trish discovered that she couldn't carry the box, her makeup and hair bag, and breakfast for Karen all by herself and convinced Jessica to help her. 

"I helped defeat the Hand and you're worried about me dropping a goddamn box?" She quipped sarcastically. 

"He will kill me if that dress gets ruined." 

"Fair point." She muttered as Trish juggled the bag of hair and makeup supplies and a bag of breakfast and three coffees in a tray. "I still can't believe you roped me into this." She muttered and they got to her building. 

"This is for Karen and she really deserves this. And well... I think they're good for each other." She told her as they climbed the steps to her third story apartment. 

"There just better be some kind of booze in her place. I'm not sitting through hours of girly shit without alcohol." Jessica muttered as she knocked on Karen's door when they got there. 

Surprisingly, Karen slept in later than normal. She was just coming out of the shower, and wrapped up in a robe when a knock sounded at her door. "Coming!" She called and shuffled to her door to let in Trish and.... Jessica Jones. 

"Hey." She greeted them with a smile and looked at Jessica confused. "Didn't expect to see you here." She said with a raised brow as they entered. 

"Merry Christmas." They both greeted, Trish more enthusiastically than Jessica. 

"Merry Christmas." She returned as Jess thrust the large box into Karen's arms.

"You're supposed to open this." She informed her flatly and Trish swatted her arm. 

Karen laughed and opened the envelope. 

_"Have a fun girl's day. See you at five. :-) Tell Jessica to lighten up."_

She laughed and undid the red ribbon and set the box on her kitchen island while Trish arranged the breakfast on plates and such. Cinnamon rolls and grapefruit. "My admirer says to lighten up." She told Jess with a smirk as she took off the box's top and gasped. 

In it, lay a gorgeous, dark green, velvet evening [gown](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g4-M01-F8-1D-rBVaEVcIkYmASzjfAAC_3TxsZe8987.jpg/2016-elie-saab-dark-green-velvet-split-evening.jpg). Long sleeved, low cut in the front and backless. "Wow....." She breathed out. Trish stopped to admire the dress. Even Jessica couldn't deny it was a gorgeous dress. 

"Damn girl. You better get laid wearing that thing." She told her and snatched her plate and coffee before moving to the couch and turned on the TV. 

Trish rolled her eyes at Jessica and moved to put Karen's dress on her bed. "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Karen asked as Trish laid out Karen's ensemble for the night. 

"Just like the note said, girl's day." She explained calmly. "Relax for a bit and eat some food. Then, we'll do your nails and hair and makeup. Trust me." She told her with a smile and dug through her closet until she found a clutch that would go with her outfit. 

Finally, Karen relented and went to get her own plate and coffee. They all three watched a Christmas movie and then Trish did Karen's [nails](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b0/80/0f/b0800f09a2947581cf217fe6663302a8--red-glitter-nails-red-nails.jpg). Fingers and toes in a Christmas red color with a sparkle to them. 

The whole time, Karen tried to grill them about her mystery date. Neither woman gave anything away. Frank left Trish specific instructions to keep it secret and knew she would ask questions. Perils of being a journalist and all. 

"Just save it. We're not telling you shit." Jessica finally groaned as they moved to the bathroom so Trish could work on Karen's [hair](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f3/af/45/f3af458f28bc8c60b42b06df78638038--cheer-hair-holiday-hairstyles.jpg). Curling it first, then pulling it halfway back and doing a partial braid before letting the curls fall down her back the rest of the way. 

"Time check?" Trish asked Jessica with a mouthful of bobby pins before spraying her hair into place. 

"One hour." Jess called from Karen's bed as she lay down stretched out with a beer in her hand. 

Karen was getting nervous now. What if it was some blind date Trish was setting her up on? She could feel her palms getting sweaty now. The last thing she wanted to do on Christmas Eve was spend it with a stranger. 

"Hair's done." Trish told Karen and helped her turn on the toilet seat she was perched on. "Relax. I promise tonight will be amazing." She assured her. 

"She's right!" Jess called from the bedroom. "And I'm not really an optimistic person." She quipped as Karen could hear Jess rummaging through her stuff. 

She sighed and stayed still as Trish did her [makeup](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/9a/b9/fc/9ab9fcd6f9bb109efd8f37216fa45b5a--dewy-makeup-soft-makeup.jpg). Eyeliner, mascara and soft pink shimmering eyeshadow, blush and a pale pink lipstick for Karen's paler skin.

"You look gorgeous." Trish told her with a smile as she finished up her makeup. 

"Hurry, we need to get you dressed!" Trish urged her up. "Jess, pack some of her things in that!" She pointed to a simple black clutch and Jess rushed to pack her ID, cell phone and the lipstick that Trish handed her while Trish helped her get into the dress. 

"Maybe you need boob tape." Jess suggested but shrugged when she noted that it was snug enough in the front to not be a concern. "Can't believe he got the size right." She muttered as Trish zipped up the dress and Karen got into the heels. 

"Okay....." Trish called as she packed up her stuff. "We're gonna go. Have fun!" She told her and gently kissed her cheek goodbye. 

"Wait!" Karen gripped Trish's arm anxiously, noticing that it was 15 minutes till her mystery date arrived. 

Trish and Jess exchanged looks and Jess sighed. "Look, I'm not normally one to wax romance or some shit like that. But trust me.... You'll be fine." She told her simply as they headed for the door. "Merry Christmas!" They called before they left. 

Karen sat on the edge of her bed for a few minutes and tried to breathe to calm herself. She pulled her .380 out of her bedside table and put it in her clutch. She felt safer knowing it was there in case whoever this was turned out to be a creep. 

Five o'clock on the dot and a soft knock sounded at her door. She nervously got up and went to the door. She looked through the peephole and there he was. The person she'd hoped it would be, but she never thought she was actually right. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she unlocked her door and swung it open.

Frank smiled at her. "Merry Christmas Karen." He told her and took the time to admire her. "Wow.... You look..... Wow." 

Karen smiled back at him. "Merry Christmas Frank. This was all..... You?" She asked him as he stepped inside and Karen admired him in his black [suit](http://www.gettyimages.com/event/jon-bernthal-los-angeles-times-november-6-2014-522482143?esource=SEO_GIS_CDN_Redirect#actor-jon-bernthal-is-photographed-for-los-angeles-times-on-january-picture-id459135056), and white dress shirt. No tie, but dress shoes and cuff links. 

"Was hoping you wouldn't figure it out." He teased her and kissed her cheek gently. 

"I wanted it to be you but this is all so.... Extravagant. I didn't think...." She trailed off as she stared back at him. 

"You're worth it." He told her, voice rumbling and sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. 

"Thank you." She murmured out and blushed again. "Let me get my coat and purse." She told him. Disappearing into her bedroom, giving Frank a chance to admire her leaving. Damn, she was gorgeous. 

Frank waited like the gentleman he was. She soon returned buttoning up her coat, clutch in hand as he held out his hand for her and raised a brow at her. "Don't think you'll be needin' that hand canon tonight Miss Page." He rumbled against her ear teasingly. "I'll keep you safe, I promise." 

She blushed and chuckled at him, trying to ignore the growing shivers he was sending through her body. "Didn't know if it was some random guy taking me out. Can't be too careful these days."

"Atta girl, but let's leave the weapons home tonight." He said with a grin and pulled it out of her clutch and set it on her kitchen counter as he led her out the door. 

By the time they made it to the street, it was snowing and made the night more magical. Frank opened the door to a cherry red mustang and Karen smirked. "Nice ride." She told him and slipped into the passenger seat. 

When Frank got in the drivers seat, he smiled at her. "You ready?" He whispered to her. 

"Depends, you going to tell me where we're going?" She teased him and blushed. 

"Dinner first." He explained. "Then the main event." He brushed his hand over hers before starting the car and shifting into drive and they took off for midtown Manhattan. 

"Dinner's not the main event?" She asked him softly, blushing like a madwoman that Frank had... Was doing all of this for her. She also couldn't get over how good he looked. 

"No ma'am." He teased her with a smirk. He hadn't called her that in ages. 

Her mind was running wild with what was going on, tonight felt like a date with Frank. But... Was it? And if it wasn't, what was it? 

"Are you Frank or Pete tonight?" She asked him softly, as she looked over at him. "Who do I tell that he's looking very good tonight?" 

Frank chuckled at her. "Frank when we're alone. Pete around other people." He promised her and moved his hand off the gear shift to squeeze her knee softly before turning the car down an avenue. 

"You look...." She debated on the right word to use. Everything that ran through her mind was either lame or dirty sounding. "Really good. You fill out a suit nicely." She told him and bit her bottom lip. 

Frank smiled at her and slowed the car when they got to a parking lot a block away from the restaurant. Before he said anything, he got out and ran to open her door to help her out. "You look damn gorgeous yourself tonight, Miss Page." He breathed out against her face before he took his hand in hers again easily. As if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

Okay, Karen was pretty sure at this point in the evening; that she was on a date with Frank Castle. And she was more than okay with it. 

Frank paid the parking fee and they crossed the street to get to [Del Pesto](http://delposto.com/). A chic, elegant Italian restaurant and Karen wondered how Frank got reservations to this place.   
They walked into the entrance and checked their coats with the hostess. "Castiglione for two." He told the hostess as he fondly rubbed Karen's hands to warm them up from being out in the cold. 

"Of course, follow me." She told them both as they walked through the restaurant. Frank kept a tight grip on her hand but Karen loved it. Her hands were still a bit cold and he was so warm. 

"Here you are." She mentioned into a private wine cellar room. A small table lit by candles sat waiting for them and Frank moved to help Karen into her chair before taking his own seat. "Here are some waters to get you started. Your waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." They both thanked the hostess before leaving them alone. Their fingers were still entwined as she looked at her menu a bit. 

"So.... How'd you managed to get a private room for us on Christmas Eve?" She asked with raised brow and a smirk. 

"Know a guy." He told her easily and brushed his thumb over her knuckles. "You want to order some wine? Red? White?" He asked her softly. 

"Red please." She told him with a soft smile.

They were interrupted soon by their waiter. Frank let out a sigh and chuckled. "You told me you were off tonight Donny." He eyed the younger man who approached their table. 

"Well now I'm on and I'm Donny. I'll be your waiter tonight." He told the two of them and smirked smugly. 

"You two.... Know each other?" Karen asked with a giggle at Frank staring at Donny. 

"Oh yeah, Pete saved my life once and beat the shit out of some guys that were trying to kill me." He explained as if it was a normal conversation and shrugged. 

"Really?" Karen asked and looked at Frank with an amused smile. "Can't say I'm surprised, Pete's.... Quite a guy." She said and looked back down at her menu. 

"Yeah he is. So I jumped at the chance to repay the favor and give his girl the best Christmas ever." He went on and Karen blushed, waiting for Frank to correct Donny. But he never did. 

"What can I get you two to start with?" He finally asked them, back to being a professional waiter now. 

"What red wine would you recommend?" Frank asked. Donny recommended one to them. "Sounds great." Frank replied easily and smiled at Karen. She blushed and smiled back at him. 

After they ordered their appetizers and main dishes, Donny opened their wine and poured it in the glasses and left them alone. 

"So....." She started and sipped her wine as she tilted her head curiously at him. "Pete couldn't resist helping a poor kid, huh?" She teased him with a smile. 

Frank rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Yeah well... They were trying to kill him. He didn't deserve that you know?" He explained. "I killed them before they could kill him." He told her simply. 

Karen normally didn't like hearing things like that. But deep down, she knew Frank did the right thing. "Yeah.... He seems like a sweet kid." She murmured out as they continued their wine. 

Throughout the meal of wine, appetizers, the main course and dessert. Karen and Frank made easy conversation. Frank told her about what went down with Rawlins and Billy and how Micro was able to go back to his family. How he was going to veteran groups weekly with Curtis. 

Karen told him about articles she was writing and how she had been spending time with Trish and Jessica. He told her how he had recruited Trish to help him.

By the time dessert came, they were both on their third glass of wine. This time, a bottle of dessert wine. Karen was feeling less nervous by now and she found her foot beginning to nudge Frank's leg playfully and Frank raised a brow at her and smirked from behind his wine glass. 

"Somethin' I can help you with there?" He teased her as he nudged her foot back with a smirk. 

"Hmmmmm... I'll let you know." She said with a giggle as she finished off her dessert and Donny brought them back their leftovers in a bag. "Here's your food and check." Donny handed it to Frank. 

Frank nodded and grinned up at Donny. Handing him several bills. "Keep the change buddy." He told him as he helped Karen out of her seat. 

Donny waved and bid them goodnight. 

"You ready for the main event?" Frank whispered in Karen's ear, causing her to shiver. 

"I hope so." She whispered to him as the hostess brought them their coats and Frank helped her into hers. 

Frank's hand lingered against her back for several moments and nuzzled her temple a bit. "You will be. Trust me." He whispered into her hair and took her hand in his. "Come on, let's go." 

The exited the restaurant and made it back to the lot where they were parked. After about twenty minutes, they pulled up in front of the theater and Karen lit up. 

"What? Frank..... This is....?" She stammered out as Frank got out to hand his keys over to the valet and help Karen out of the car. 

"You like it? Foggy mentioned that you always wanted to see this so..." Frank smiled at her and Karen smiled back at him and nodded eagerly at him. 

"I love it." She whispered out and gripped his hands tightly as they headed inside with the tickets. 

They checked their coats again and an usher showed them to their balcony seats. 

"W-Wow.... These are our seats?" She asked in awe after the usher left them and Frank helped her in her seat and sat next to her. 

"Do you like it?" He asked her as she looked everywhere from her seat and then back at him. 

"Yes." She told him with a bright smile on her face. "Thank you Frank." She whispered to him, forehead resting against his for a few moments before the lights blinked, signaling the show was about to start. 

"I'm glad." He whispered to her and stroked her cheek gently before pulling away so they could enjoy the show. 

As much as Frank enjoyed the show, (he surprisingly did) he loved watching Karen watch the show more than anything. The way her face lit up and her blue eyes danced during the first act. 

When the lights rose to signal intermission, they both left their seats to use the restroom and get some drinks. 

They returned with champagne flutes and sipped the champagne. 

"Frank I um.... Thank you so much for all of this. It's the best Christmas I've had in a long time." She told him in a whisper as she finished off her champagne, leaning her forehead back against his. 

"I'm glad you like it Karen." He told her with a smile before leaning closer to her. His lips capturing hers in a kiss that took Karen's breath away. 

It was sweet, but intense at the same time. His hand moved to her cheek to hold her there for several seconds. Before he pulled away, he nipped her bottom lip in between his teeth playfully and she let out a soft whimper. 

"Oh Frank." She breathed out as he pulled away and nudged his nose against hers. "Do that again?" She asked him in a breathy voice and he chuckled. 

"Maybe later." He teased her with another stroke to her cheek. "Second act's about to start." He mentioned to the flickering lights above them signaling that people should return to their seats as the lights dimmed once more. 

"Tease." She pouted at him and leaned her head on his shoulder as the second act began. 

Their fingers entwined again and Frank occasionally would stare at her. 

By the end of the show, Karen was so entranced by it, she was leaning on the railing then stood to applaud the show. 

After the cheers died down, Frank took her hand again and they made their way to the exit. 

"What did you think?" He asked her in a whisper to her ear, hand teasing the skin at her back with slow strokes up and down her spine. 

"It was amazing. I loved it Frank." She told him as they got their coats and he helped her in it before taking her in his arms again. 

"I'm glad." He murmured as he nudged her nose sweetly again as they waited for the car to be brought around by the valet. 

Soon, the car was brought to them and Frank helped her in before taking his seat in the car. 

"Frank?" She asked him and looked over at him. "Why did you do all this for me?" She asked him softly. 

Frank wasn't one for words much but.... He knew he had to tell her this. "Because.... You.... You believed in me through all my shit and.... Do you remember that night down by the water? You told me you wanted their to be an after for me?" 

"Yeah...." She answered slowly, breath caught in her throat when she realized where he might be going with this. 

They came to a red light. 

He turned to face her. "That's you Karen. You're my after." He told her as moved to capture her lips in another soft kiss. 

Karen blushed at the kiss until Frank pulled away to keep driving them back to her place. 

They finally got there and took the stairs to her place. Her hand gripping his tightly, as if she was afraid he would disappear again. He wasn't. Not anymore. 

When she finally unlocked her door, Frank was prepared to say goodnight and Merry Christmas to her and leave. With a promise to see her later. 

But Karen's hand tugged him inside wordlessly and he smiled without a word and followed her inside. 

She smiled at him as he turned to shut her door and locked it securely. 

He smiled back at her.

She turned some Christmas music on that played through her bluetooth speakers. 

As soon as Michael Buble began playing, Frank tugged her to him after they had their coats off and began dancing with her. 

"Frank...." She giggled at him and let him lead her in small circles around in her living room. The glow of her tree's Christmas lights were dancing around them now. 

"Hmmm?" He asked her as he kissed her nose softly and she looked at him. 

"I don't want to replace them. I just.... I want you to know that." She told him softly, wanting him to know that she would never try. 

"I know. And I will never compare you to Maria." He assured her. "It's you and me now."

"I won't let you forget them either." She told him in return. 

"I know." He smiled at her tenderly. It was one of the many reasons he adored her. She was her own person. But she would never let him forget his family either. 

They danced for a few more minutes before Frank ran his hands up and down her back some more. 

"It's midnight." Karen realized when she heard a distant chime of a clock tower. 

"Yeah it is." He murmured to her and kissed her once more. "Merry Christmas Karen." He whispered against her lips. 

This kiss was different than the other two, still sweet. But deeper and more intense. More tongue. 

"Merry Christmas Frank." Karen gasped against his lips when Frank tugged her closer to him and his hands roamed her back, memorizing her body for the future. 

"Merry Christmas Karen." He murmured against her lips as she clung to him helplessly, her shoes long forgotten near the couch by now.

"D-Do you.... Want to.... Stay tonight?" She asked him softly against his lips and bit her bottom lip shyly. 

He chuckled at her and ran a thumb along her bottom lip. "You're in luck ma'am. I happened to have packed a bag in case you asked." He teased her. "Let's change. I'll run to the car and get my bag, you put your PJ's on." He murmured to her, thumb still tracing her lips tenderly. 

"Hurry back." She told him as he slipped from her arms and he kissed her nose. 

"I will, promise." He pulled on his coat and grabbed his keys to get his bag from the trunk of his car, on top of their dinner leftovers they had forgotten. 

While he was outside, braving the snow and wind. Karen slipped out of her dress and into [her](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e9/d6/49/e9d64988f62e1b3ffaece52eb79c2427--xmas-pjs-holiday-pajamas.jpg) red and white plaid pajama pants and a grey t-shirt that said 'oh deer' on it. A set she had bought out of amusement shortly after Thanksgiving. 

She was pulling the bobby pins out of her hair and it was falling down her shoulders when Frank returned. 

"Karen?" He called and Karen appeared out of her bedroom. 

"Hi." She greeted with a smile and pulled him to her for a kiss. "Cold out there?" She asked him with a giggle as Frank snuck his hands under the hem of her shirt. "Frank!" She squealed and playfully wiggled out of his grasp. 

"Okay, fine." He teased her and moved to change into his sweatpants and hoodie in her bedroom. He soon popped his head out and Karen was staring out the window at the snow. "Ready for bed?" He asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly. 

"Mmmmm.... Santa won't come until we're asleep." She agreed with a giggle and Frank chuckled. 

"Well then, let's go." He took her hand and tugged her to her bedroom. "Santa's waiting on us." 

They padded to her bedroom together and Frank let Karen crawl into bed first, picking her side of the bed. Karen took the right and Frank took the left. 

That didn't last long however since Frank gathered Karen into his arms. They slept easily through the night, the best for both in so long. 

\----------

Nine in the morning they awoke to Karen's phone ringing. 

"Ugh." Karen moaned into Frank's chest and he chuckled while she tried to pry away from his grip to answer it.

"Frank." She whined. "I can't reach it." She protested until he finally released her enough to where she could reach it. 

"Hello?" Karen mumbled against Frank's chest, but into her phone.

"How did last night go?" Trish's voice came and Karen smiled against Frank's chest. 

"Good." She told her and giggled when Frank took the phone from her. 

"Mornin' Trish." He told her with a smug smirk. "I owe you." He told her and Karen snatched the phone back. 

"I thought you were just saying 'good' to get rid of me. I didn't think you meant that good." Trish teased Karen. 

"Shut up." She mumbled. 

"I expect details later. Merry Christmas Karen." Trish told her. 

"Merry Christmas Trish." She told her and hung up the phone.

Frank kissed her softly and Karen smiled at him. 

"Want some breakfast?" He asked her. 

"Depends.... You offering to make me something?" She teased him and giggled. 

"Depends on what you have in your kitchen." He teased back and hopped out of her bed and headed to her kitchen. 

"Surprised I have food?" She asked with a giggle. 

"I know you typically eat takeout." He teased and pulled out bread, eggs and milk. 

"No I don't." She protested as he began to make French Toast. 

"Then why does your fridge only have pizza and Chinese takeout boxes in it?" He asked her with a raised brow and that sexy smirk that drove Karen crazy. 

Karen huffed at him and moved to turn on her television to Home Alone as Frank made breakfast. Soon, they were cuddled together on the couch and eating breakfast together.

"Best. Christmas. Ever." Karen told him with a kiss and sighed happily. "Thank you." She murmured against his lips. 

"You're welcome." He told her with a lopsided grin and pulled her against his chest as they laid on her couch. 

They spent Christmas day in their pajamas, eating Italian leftovers, watching cheesy Christmas movies together, and exchanging kisses and carresses with each other. 

"Kare?" He asked her, rubbing her arm softly.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him, chin resting on his chest as she met his gaze with a soft smile. 

"Me without you, is like a present without a bow." He told her softly with a kiss to her nose. 

 

"That is so cheesy." She teased him and blushed as she buried her face in his chest. 

"But you like it." He teased back. 

"Just a little." She murmured out with a grin and they went back to watching television for the rest of their Christmas together.


End file.
